Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Sand Dragon
Introduction Hello people who read this thank you for taking the time to read my devil fruit hope you enjoy reading it. Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Sand Dragon is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to either turn into hybrid form of the dragon or transform into a fully formed Dragon which the user is also granted the abilities of a dragon which also increases the users sences, endurance, strength and agility. Over history dragons were belived to excist and to be extreamly dangerous and powerfull. Over history in many different places dragons have been known to have been seen and have been recorded through images of what they look like but they all resemble the idea of a giant fire breathing flying lizard type creature. There is the standard looking dragon then there is the chinease looking dragon and so on. For any of you that mistake this a similar to that of the smothie lord FMFs dragon earth dragon then no it is not it is just a standard sand dragon which breaths sand and canot turn into sand but canot be damaged by sand bassed attacks neither be damaged by sand itself in anyway so it can survive in desert like turains the only reason i say this because of problems with one of my devil fruits being said it was similar to that of someone elses devil fruit so plz do not take this as me being mean cause i am greatfull of people reading my stuff so if you do not think it is same then sorry for me wasting your time i apologize Appearance of the fruit The appearence of the Devil Fruit itself is a small coconut that looks as if it is made out of sand though it has brown patterns going all around it. The taste of the fruit unlike other Devil Fruit has no taste to it. Apperance of dragon The size of the dragon is massive tho unlike any other dragon its wings are connected to the hole dody right down to the tail. Unlike most dragons when in flight there able to fly fast and easy this in-particular dragon when in flight struggles because of the fact the wings dont expand as far out like other dragons instead the wings on this dragon are mainly used when he is digging his way through sand they are abit like shovels but instead of it digging the earth up they lossend the sand up arround the body so that it can move faster underneath the sand. On the front of its face there are spikes underneath and on the front of the jaw these also help out when it is digging through the sand. They also are used for when the dragon is trying to catch prey he will slam its head ontop of them impaling them and killing them instantly. The apperance of the dragon is a light brown colour with loads of ragged scales along its body it also has two wings attached to its body right the way down to its tail, it's eye colour is dark brown colour. Usage Strengths The strength of the user when he eats this in-particular fruit will increase to that of a dragons it also allows the user to increase its endurance because of a dragons scales allowing them to survive stronger attacks its endurance itself is more powerful than human and in some cases certain monsters. Not only will the users strength increase because of the size of the body. If the user was to train in that form its strength would grow vastly to a point where it would be a horrible opponent to face. This in-particular dragon is a sand dragon its body as you can see on the images is enourmous. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Trivia External Links Pics of Dragon forms Desert form Upper View Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:B3AST BOY Category:tatsu model